Moon's Infinite Path
by ocramed
Summary: What if the Moon Princess was reborn as a Highlander-style Immortal? Epic multi-crossover! (6-1-05) COMPLETE.
1. Part 1

**Moon's Infinite Path – by DS Wynne**

*******

**Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a crossover/fusion fan fiction story.**

*******

The beginning of the Third Age of Man:

Queen Serenity of the late Moon Kingdom looked at all that she surveyed her ruined kingdom.  As she lay dying, Serenity could only hope that the future would be a bright one…

On the surface of the planet below, King Aragorn of Gandor and his wife Arwen were on a royal hunt.  They were celebrating their first anniversary as husband and wife.  However, they have yet to have a child.  Either the couple has been affected by the machinations of Sauron's madness, or they were destined not to cement their union.  Still, the two heroes of yore are optimistic that they will be granted a child of their own.

"Wait, I hear something," Arwen said, as she halted her steed.

Aragorn frowned.  

"You're right," he replied.  "Come this way."

The two crept into the brush.  There, near a bubbling brook, was a baby.

"Look," Arwen said, as she neared the babe.

"Be careful," Aragorn admonished, ever the warrior and ranger.

"Oh, hush," Arwen said, as she picked up the baby.  "Congratulations, it is a girl."

"We are not keeping her," said Aragorn.

16 years later…

"Stand back!" yelled a guardsman.  Quickly, the court attendants carried the dying Princess Serena to the Healer's chambers.

According to reports, during a horseback ride, a stray orc attacked Serena's party.  Apparently, she was targeted for revenge for what her father Aragorn had done years ago.

Once taken to the chambers, Serena laid very still.  

"Where's my daughter?" Arwen cried, as she rushed into the Healer's chambers

"Your majesty, I'm afraid that the Princess will not make it."

"NO!"

However, an hour later, after Serena's pronounced death, there was a shock.

Serena returned from the dead.

The princess was kept in isolation until Aragorn could make a decision.  Was her daughter a tool to be used against the kingdom?  He had sent word to his long time friend Gandalf the White in the Western lands for counsel.  A few days later, Gandalf arrives, but he is not alone.

"Hello, little one," Gandalf's companion said to Serena.

Serena was in the royal garden when she was being visited.

"Hello, sir," Serena replied.

Her father Aragorn was assured by Gandalf that his daughter was not a demon in disguise.  In fact, she received the gift of immortality upon her death.

"Your majesty," Gandalf began.  "You remember Methos, have you not?"

"Indeed," Aragorn replied.  "So, what can you do to help my daughter?" 

"I can teach her to prepare for the day when the last of my kind must do battle in a far away land, as well as how to harness the power of the Quickening."

The Sixth Age of Man, circa 2003:

"So, it has come to this moment…PRINCESS!" The Kurgan sneered, as the man-beast circled his final opponent.

Usagi Tsukino, formerly Serena of Gondor, summoned up her courage.  She and the Kurgan were the last of their kind.  All of her immortal instructors and mentors were dead, but their teachings carried on.  So, she raised her sword, the sword that her mother Arwen had given her. 

"You may have taken Connor's quickening, but you shall NEVER earn the Prize!"

With one final roar, the two traded blows.  However, The Kurgan arrogance would prove to be his undoing.  With a feint, Usagi tricked her foe into a bad position…

SLICE!

With a shocking realization, The Kurgan smirked, as his head fell from his body.  

Usagi gathered her wits, as she prepared her self for what was about to happen.

"There can be only ONE!"

BOOM!

All the strength and knowledge of the Immortals flowed into her.  She could remember everything, from the day the first immortal took his first Quickening to now.  

She was everything.  She was all things.

Most importantly, she now had the tools to create a new kingdom on Earth.  Her ancient mothers, Serenity and Arwen, would be proud.

**The End?******

**Author's note: Let me know what you think.  A lot of things have had happened to the Moon princess.  Who should she have met and why?  By the way, she is a Sailor Scout by this time.  Ja!**


	2. Part 2

Infinite Path 2– by DS Wynne 

*******

**Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a fusion/crossover fan fiction story.**

*******

Present day, San Francisco, CA:

Usagi Tsukino dragged herself to her home of a few years.  She ached all over, but, then again, fighting The Kurgan and receiving "The Prize" wore her out.

As she made her way into the front door, one of her roommates rushed to greet her.

"Usagi!" Paige cried, as she caught a tired Usagi.  "Guys, she's back!"

"Paige, don't make such a big deal…" Usagi said tiredly.

Phoebe and Piper come rushing to Usagi's aid, while Leo, Piper's husband, cradled his newborn son.

"Well, we're just glad that you won your fight instead of the Kurgan guy," Piper quipped.

The Charmed Ones knew that had Usagi lost her fight, the world would have been plunged into eternal darkness.

"Here," Usagi said, as she handed "Hadafang" to Phoebe.  "Hadafang" was Arwen's sword, which was made by the finest Elven craftsmen.  Also, her grandfather Lord Elrond had used it, when he fought Lord Sauron during the Second Age of Man.

"I really wish you wouldn't keep your 'toy' in the house, Usagi," Piper said.

"Hey, lighten up," Phoebe said, as she wrapped Usagi's sword.  "She matured enough to know how to use her weapon responsibly."

"Yeah, Usagi's REALLY mature."

"I heard that!" Usagi retorted.

***

Usagi was drying her hair when she noticed that her answering machine's message received light was blinking.

"Hmmm…"

Usagi pressed the incoming call button to hear her messages.

BEEP!

"Usagi, this is Momaru.  Ami gave me this number for which I can use to contact you with.  I…I just wanted to call to see if you are okay.  Call me."

BEEP!

Oh, now he's concerned! Usagi thought to herself.  

Usagi knew that being an Immortal was stressful on relationships, but she and "Mamo-chan" been through too much to officially break up over a slight misunderstanding involving one of the Sailor Stars.  Besides, that was a long time ago, and Momaru wanted some space when he went to America for both career and educational opportunities.

Sigh.

Usagi went to her bedroom window and look outside.  Her room was situated so that she could see the Golden Gate Bridge.

As she admired the night view, Usagi thought back to how she first met her one true love…

FLASHBACK 

Fall, 1993.

"Usagi, breakfast!" yelled Ikkuko.

"Coming, Mother!" Usagi yelled, as she did some last minute touch-ups to her person before going down stairs.  For the past two years, Usagi has been living with the Tsukino family, who took her end after being released from Tokyo General Hospital.  Still suffering the affects of amnesia (thanks to a bombing caused by cultist from Japan's highlands) and not having any documentation to identify her, it was thought that Usagi's best interest was for her to be placed in a home.  Mr. And Mrs. Ken and Ikuko Tsukino, and their young son Shango, welcomed Usagi.  In return, Usagi had adopted the Tsukino family name to make her new life complete.  On occasion, Usagi has demonstrated abilities that far outstripped a person of her apparent age, that of a teenaged girl.  The doctors reasoned that her old memories were trying to surface, and that it would be a matter of time before Usagi could remember.

"Don't scarf down your food, Usagi," Ikkuko said.

"Okay," Usagi replied.

After Breakfast, Usagi ran for school.  She really didn't want to be late again-

"Hey, look at that cat!" said one boy.

"Yeah!" said another.  "Let's pick on it!"

Usagi, not wanting the animal harmed, went up to the boys.

"Say," Usagi began, "I hear someone crying out in pain."

"Well," the first boy began warily, "I don't hear nothing!"

Usagi quickly grabbed the first boy's friend, and pinched his arm.  Hard.

"OWWWWWW!"

"You two better scram.  Now."

And with that, the boys ran off.

"Say, are you alright, kitty cat?"

Usagi then saw the bandage on the cat's head.

"Hmm.  What's this?" Usagi said, as she went to remove the bandage.

As soon as she did, the cat scratched her.

"Ow!"

And then the cat scampered off.

"Humph," Usagi said, as she looked at her wound.  As she did so, Usagi saw that her wounds were quickly healing.

Speaking of which, she always wondered how she could heal rapidly.  Her physician, the one who has attended her needs, since the time of the hospital, tends to dismiss it.  While Usagi found this strange, she did take Dr. Keiko Kawazawa's advice in keeping her "gift" a secret.  So, that's that.

However, it would not be the last time Usagi would see the feline.

Later, outside of her best friend's jewelry shop…

Damn, Usagi thought.  Earlier, Naru's mother was having a jewelry blowout sale in her shop.  Now, she was back at the same store, thanks to this talking cat named "Luna".

"You have to transform!" Luna yowled, after producing a short wand.

"Fine," Usagi said, as she picked up the device.  "Now what?"

"Say the first thing that is on your mind."

"Huh?"

"Don't THINK it.  Say it, girl."

Say it, lass.

Huh? Usagi thought.  Ever since meeting Luna, she has been receiving snippets of "memory".   For example, she just recalled a man with long, white hair and beard who wore white robes.  He was holding a staff of some kind-

"Usagi!" said the cat.

"Oh, sorry about that.  'Moon Prism MAKE-UP!"

And the rest, as they say, is history.

***

Two years later, Usagi has come to her own as the Senshi of Love and Justice "Sailor Moon".   However, after dealing with Sailors Galaxia and Chaos, and their minions, the Sailor Scouts have drifted apart.  Ami has left for Europe as a foreign exchange student, while Minako moved to Hollywood, California, to start up her film career, taking Luna and Artemis with her.  Rei had recently signed a recording contract to produce a J-Pop record, while Makoto moved to Kyoto to attend the Culinary Academy to become a professional chef.  And while Michiru is on her world tour as a violinist, Haruka is on the Indy 500 GT circuit as a racer.  The only ones who are still around were Setsuna and Hotoru, with Setsuna watching Hotoru until either Michiru or Haruka returned.

However, the worst of it was that Usagi and Mamoru had drifted apart as a couple.  While he cared for her, Mamoru didn't like being pressured into marrying her.  Coupled with the fact that Usagi admitted having feeling for one of the gender changing "Sailor Starlights, primarily because s/he was there for her, while Mamoru was studying abroad, the future King and Queen of Earth have decided to cool their relationship.  And since Setsuna did not make any objections, Usagi and Mamoru have decided to remain friends.

So, what to do now? Usagi thought.

Usagi was in a different section of town, after deciding to take the subway.

"Hmmm," Usagi mused.  "Tomoboki or Nerima…."

Usagi flipped a yen-piece.

"Nerima it is, then."

After leaving the subway, Usagi wondered the streets, thinking how potent the magical resonance the place was.  Getting hungry, she decided to try the first food shop.

"Welcome to 'Ucchan's'," said the girl at the counter.  "What can I get you?"

"Um, let's see," began Usagi, as she scanned the menu.  "I'll try…'The Special'."

"One special, coming up!"

Odd, Usagi thought.  Why is that giant spatula strapped to her back?"

Suddenly…

"What a haul!" said a voice.

"Come back here!" said another.

"You no take from Shampoo!" said a girl.

"What's that?" Usagi asked.

"Probably that pervert again," the girl said.

Usagi, out of curiosity, stepped outside.

"Hey, your food is almost-" the cook began, as she followed her customer.

Usagi watched as two teenagers were fighting an old dwarf, who was carrying a bag full of women's underwear.

"Wow," Usagi.

"Yeah, it's impressive," the girl said.  "Ranma is one tough cookie."

BAM!

"Got ya, you freak!" the teen said, as he slammed the dwarf into the ground.

The dwarf slowly rose, apparently furious.

"How dare you hurt your master-" the dwarf began, as his battle aura began to grow.  Then, he saw Usagi standing in front of "Ucchan's".

"Serena?"

"Huh?" Usagi said.

"SERENA-CHAN!" the dwarf said, as he leaped onto Usagi.  

"GAH!" Usagi said, as she gave off a warding sign.

"You ain't going to grope her!" the teenaged boy yelled.

However, instead groping Usagi, the dwarf hugged her affectionately.

"Ugh…"

"It's good to see you!"

"Hey, what's going on here?" the boy said.

"Yeah, I would like to know that as well," said the owner of "Ucchan's".

"Well, Shampoo no care," said the girl with the lavender hair.  "Shampoo takes back her undergarments."

A short time later…

Shampoo walked into the "Cat Café", and was greeted by a wizened woman on a staff.

"There you are, great granddaughter," said the woman.  "You should get the lunch menus ready."

"Of course, great grand mother," Shampoo replied.

"So, what happened between Son-in-Law and Happosai?"

Shampoo told what she witnessed.  

The old woman frowned.

"Describe this…girl to me."

Shampoo did so.

"So…she is alive still…"

"What is it, great grand mother?"

"Nothing.  Just get lunch ready."

"Yes, great grand mother."

The old woman hopped to the upstairs.  She then went to a closet, hopped off her staff and pulled out a chest.  She then opens…

"There you are," Cologne said, as she pulled out "Hadafang", an ancient sword that she has had since her Mother left it in her care as a teen centuries ago.

"I think it's time that you return to your Mistress."

**Tbc.**

**Author's note: For the bulk of the story, we will take a look at the ten years since Usagi's accident in 1993 (the year she was adopted by the Tsukino family, and subsequently becoming "Sailor Moon"), to the year Usagi earned "The Prize".  Expect plenty of guest stars to show up, especially those who knew Usagi back when she was "Serena" (a few of them are practically ancient).  If you have any recommendations, let me know.  So far, I've included elements from "Lord of the Rings", "Highlander", "Charmed", and "Ranma ½".**

**See you soon!**


	3. Part 3

Infinite Path 3 – By DS Wynne 

****

**Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre, fusion crossover story.**

****

**Part 3**

****

After Usagi left "Ucchan's", she decided to return home. She was able to shake off that crazy old man, so she was definitely glad to be alone. After all, there was some much to be done before she ask her parents about going over seas for study-

There was a slight "buzzing" sound, that was feint at first.

Almost instinctively, Usagi turned her head around wildly. She didn't know why, but she had the desire of picking up a sword…

When Usagi focused herself, she found herself in some sort of vacant lot.

"Wow, you're young," said a voice.

Usagi looked up in a nearby tree, and saw a man. He wore spiky hair, wore red face paint with black eyeliner. He wore a pair of overalls, black boots and wielded a large machete of some kind

"Who are you?" Usagi demanded. There was something gnawing at the back of her head…

"Look, girlie," the man said, as he jumped out of the tree. "You may be a newbie or something, but I got an upcoming match to deal with. I can use all the 'Quickening' I can muster. No offense."

And with that, the man charged.

"Ulp!" Usagi said.

Meanwhile, at the "Cat Café", the Amazon matriarch Cologne was thinking about how to present "Heldafang" to her Sister, when she received a premonition. In her minds eye, she saw man sword-wielding man. The man was going after Sister Xu Gua, who wore modern clothes, not unlike a girl's school uniform. Cologne then recognized the surroundings; they were of the vacant back lot near the Tendo household.

"Great, grand daughter, watch the shop," Cologne said, as she took the wrapped Heldafang out of the chest.

"Where you go, great, grand mother?" Shampoo asked, who was cleansing her underwear of Happosai-taint.

"To assist an old friend," Cologne said, before leaping out of the upstairs window.

At the same time, the man in the Kubuki make-up was trying to cut Usagi.

"Hold still, damn you!" the man said, as he took another swipe at the girl.

"Uh-uh," Usagi said, as ducked. She was amazed that she was avoiding contact-

Then, suddenly, she tripped.

"Owie!"

"Well, little lady, it looks like I will get your power after all-"

THUNK!

A sword flew between Usagi and the man, and partially embedded itself into the ground.

"What the hell?!" the man exclaimed.

Seeing an opportunity to defend herself, Usagi grabbed the sword by the handle-

Suddenly, Usagi's mind became engulfed with images she doesn't remember, and yet had the feeling that what she was true…

Meanwhile, the man remembered why he was after Usagi.

"Where was I? Oh, yeah. I was about to take your head."

With a single swipe, the man hoped to take Usagi's head…

CLANG!

At the last moment, Usagi blocked the attack. She then forced the man to take a step back.

"You want…my head, boy?" Usagi said, as she rose with her sword in her hand.

The man took another close look at Usagi and frowned.

"You're not a newbie, are you?"

Usagi smirked, as she raised her sword in a salute.

"I am Serena, daughter of Aragorn and Arwen…and I like to thank you for waking up my lost memories."

And with that, Usagi got into a fighting stance, with sword raised.

Now the man could have left. However, his pride and ego got into the way. Surely, this slip of a girl was no threat, right?

So he charged.

And in three strokes, Usagi took the man's head without moving from her spot.

As soon as the headless corpse fell, the Usagi of today came back to the fore.

"What…what have I DONE?!" Usagi exclaimed, as she dropped her sword.

However, Usagi's ordeal was not quite over.

Thunder clouds began to form over head. Then, dancing energy arced from the headless man to Usagi…

"AHHHHHHHHHHH-!"

Memories definitely not her own filled her mind, as did her opponent's strength.

"Mother! Father!" Usagi said, while speaking in tongues.

Nearby windows exploded with fury.

And then, it was all over.

In exhaustion, Usagi collapsed unto the ground, unaware that she was being watched by two sets of eyes.

**Tbc.**


	4. Part 4

**Moon's Infinite Path 4 – By DS Wynne **

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-epic crossover.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 4**

**

* * *

**Years ago, in Nerima, Tokyo, Japan… 

"YOU are Princess Serena, heir to the Moon Kingdom," said the wizened old woman.

"Huh?" Usagi replied.

Usagi, Ranma Saotome and Akane Tendo were on their way to "Ucchan's", much to Akane's consternation, when the Matriarch of the Chinese Amazons named "Cologne" shows up in front of the trio.

"What do you want, old ghoul?" Ranma demanded.

"Son-in-law, my business is with your friend, not you."

Usagi didn't want anything bad to happen, so…

"I'll listen."

"Usagi, she can't be trusted!" Ranma said.

BOP!

"Ranma, don't' be so overly-protective," Akane said. As long as Cologne's machinations don't involve Ranma…

"I'll be fine, Ranma," Usagi said. "Besides, I'm too hungry to care where I eat."

For a while now, Usagi has been a student of the Tendo Training Hall, at the insistence of Happosai, the founder of "Anything Goes" School of Martial Arts. Happosai opinions carried more weight than usual, when he revealed to the Saotomes and the Tendos that he was Genma's grandfather, making him Ranma's great-grandfather. Talk about "shock" and "awe"!

Nevertheless, Ranma took the matter in strides, and started to teach Usagi martial arts. He got Akane to help him as a way to mollify her tendency to get jealous.

Usagi found the entire situation amusing, though she was curious as to why Happosai took such a special interest in her.

Now…

"So, ma'am," Usagi said, as she, Ranma and Akane followed Cologne to the back of the "Cat Café". "What's up?"

Cologne motioned Usagi for silence, as she brought out a large wooden case. When she opened it, Usagi's eyes lit up.

"Heldafang…" Usagi whispered.

"I had thought so," Cologne says.

"What's going on?" Ranma demanded.

Cologne picked up the curve sword. In spite of being very old, it looked brand-new.

"You will need this, in the days ahead," Cologne says, as she hands the sword to Usagi. As soon as Usagi touches it-

"ARRGH!"

Memories began to flood her head.

"Usagi, are you okay?" Akane asked, a she steadied her friend.

"What did you do, you old ghoul?" Ranma demanded.

"It's okay…Ranma," Usagi said. "It's okay."

Usagi then told her that she is really an immortal from the Second Age of Man, back when the Gods, wizards, elves and men walked the Earth. And before that, she was the fabled Moon Princess, who was an heir of the interstellar empire known as the Silver Millennium.

While hearing all this, Ranma and Akane wondered if they have lost their new friend.

"Will…will you still be our…help?" Ranma asked.

Usagi hugged both of her friends, with her free arm.

"As long as I have my friends to rely upon, I will always be in need of the kindness of strangers."

"I am glad that you feel that way," Cologne says, "because you will need training."

"How come, little sister?" Usagi replied.

"One word: Kane."

"Oh."

"What?" Ranma asked. "What's going on?"

"Kane is an Immortal who is both warrior," Cologne began. "He rode with Genghis Khan, when the Mongol horde nearly conquered all of Asia. Like all Immortals, he takes a decapitated Immortal's knowledge and strength to increase his power."

"So, what does this have to do with Usagi?" Akane asked.

"If there is one defining element about Kane, it's his reliance on astrology. Usagi represents the key step towards earning the Prize."

"And this Prize is…?"

"No one knows, but what I do know is that if Kane gets the Prize, whatever that might be, it'll spell disaster for all of humankind."

"So, how do you know that Kane is coming here?" Ranma asked.

"My contacts in China told me that Kane has been released from his tomb, thanks to an excavation sponsored by the Chinese government. He's on his way here."

"Then, we'll beat him-"

"No, son-in-law," Cologne replies. "Usagi must fight him alone."

"We can't do that!"

"Ranma," Usagi began. "You can't interfere."

"But-"

"You can help me by helping me to train. That's all I can ask of you."

Ranma squinted his eyes.

"Okay," Ranma said with a sigh. "I'll do my best."

"Me, too!" Akane said. "We'll lick this one TOGETHER."

"Thank you, my friend."

After Usagi and the others have left, Cologne picks up the receiver of his telephone. She dials a long-distance number.

"Joe? This is Cologne. The Moon Princess is back in 'the Game'."

As she hangs up, she absently rubbed the Watchers tattoo on her left wrist.

Over the next few weeks, Usagi trained, and trained hard. Her adopted parents wondered why she was so intense of late. However, since she wasn't getting into trouble, they generally left her alone. Finally on the midnight of the Summer Solstice, at the foot of Tokyo Tower, Usagi and Kane met.

"So," Kane sneered, as he sized up Usagi. "You are my prey."

"I'm NO ONE's prey," Usagi said, as she stripped off her white duster. Kane wore a long fur over his old-style uniform. He was a dark-skinned man with bad breath and dreadlocks that were tied up into a pony-tail. He took off his fur coat to reveal the curved Damascus blade.

Usagi brought up her weapon at ready.

"You will find, fiend, that the stars are more of my ally than of yours."

And with that, the battle was joined.

Kane used his strength and power to put Usagi on the defensive, while Usagi relied on skill. She then performed a few of Upperclassman Kuno's tricks, such as his "Watermelon technique", which created a whirl-wind of death.

"Argh!" Kane said, as he took deep cuts.

Usagi then pressed her advantage forward. Unfortunately, she missed, allowing Kane to kick her in the stomach.

"Oof!"

The sudden impact of the blow caused her to drop her sword.

"Looks like this is the end for you, girl," Kane sneered, as he trust his sword.

Taking a page from her training sessions, Usagi clasped the blade between her palms, jerked the sword out of Kane's hand, and then turned the blade into Kane.

"Argh!"

Usagi removed the sword, and tossed the weapon away. As Kane landed on his knees, Usagi kicked-up her own sword, got on Kane's left side, and-

"There can be, only ONE."

took Kane's head.

Usagi was struck by the lightning effects of the Quickening, as Kane's knowledge and strength flowed into her. At the same time, she had to fight off the darkness that came from Kane's soul.

And then, it was all over.

Tired from the experience, Usagi picked up her coat and Kane's sword, and left the scene before the local police could arrive.

Since that day, Usagi continued to fight other Immortals, while lending her help to those in need. Sometimes, she would help those from the metahuman (Clark Kent) or supernatural (the vampire Angel). By the end, when she was living with a coven of witches, as a housekeeper and nanny, in San Francisco, where she had won the Prize…

END FLASHBACK!

Usagi sighed, as she hung up the phone. Mamoru was not home apparently.

"Usagi!" yelled a voice.

"What is it, Piper?" Usagi replied.

"The baby needs changing."

Usagi shook her head. Imagine that: a potential Goddess reduced to changing diapers.

Usagi then smiled at the normalcy of it all.

And I wouldn't have it any other way, Usagi thought to herself.

**Fin.**


End file.
